familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Melvin (1764-1817)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Joseph and Phebe married c1785 in what was then Berkeley Co VA, now Jefferson Co WV. His parents had moved to Reedson in Berkeley Co shortly after their own marriage in 1760. Joseph and Phebe soon removed to Washington Co Tn, where many of their children were born. By 1804 they moved again, this time settling in the "Glade" in Madison Co OH. Their youngest child is said to have been born in 1804 in Madison Co, though Anonymous 1883 suggests that the move to Ohio occurred somewhat later than this. Joseph died there in 1817, and Phebe died there a few years later, in 1821. In 1804 Berkeley County was divided into two parts, the western part retaining the name "Berkeley County", while the eastern part was name "Jefferson County". Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 24 Jan 1764 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Berkeley, Virginia, Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 5 Nov 1817 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Madison, Ohio Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Lower Glade Cemetery, Madison Co Ohio Cmnt<---> Location of Lower Glade Cemetery Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Phebe Van Vacter (1766-1821) Cmnt<---> History of Madison County, Ohio Anonymous, 1883 identifies Phebe as Joseph's wife. This work seems to be based on interviews with local family members, and seems to represent a reasonable oral tradition about the family history."Phebe Melvin" appears as HOH in the 1820 census, which seems to confirm the first name of Joseph Melvin's wife. Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 18 Aug 1785 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Berkeley, Virginia Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> John Melvin (1737-1804) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Elizabeth McCarty (1735-bef1804) Cmnt<---> Ancestry ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Benjamin Melvin Jan 1786 Berkeley, VA 10 Aug 1823 Madison, OH Ruhamia Crabtree Anonymous 1883 John Melvin 13 Mar 1789 Washington, TN 15 Nov 1858 London, Madison Co OH Sarah Enzor Anonymous 1883 Silas Melvin 1791 Washington, TN Sarah Anonymous 1883; Silas Melvin age 69, b. VA, is shown in the Clark Co Ohio census of 1850, married to Sarah, so it appears that he did not leave Ohio as some of his brothers and sisters did. Elizabeth Melvin 13 Dec 1793 Washington, TN 29 Mar 1857 Whitley, Indiana Vestal Blair Not mentioned by Anonymous 1883 Joseph V Melvin 1797 Washington, TN 15 Apr 1871 OH Roxia Savage Anonymous 1883 Sarah Melvin (1800-1839) 17 Dec 1799 Washington, TN 13 Nov 1839 Wabash Township, Parke, Indiana James T. Taylor (1794-1850) c1818 Madison Co OH DOM based on DOB of eldest child. POM based on fact that her parents were living in Madison County just after the marriage. AKA "Sallie" Thomas J. Melvin (1801-c1829) 1801 TN 1833 LA Cynthia A. Laverty (1810-1870) befNOV 1829 Anonymous 1883; A Thomas Melvin is living next door to James and Sarah in the 1850 census, and is plausibly her brother. Thomas J. and Cynthia is somewhat inconsistent. One source gives "Cynthia A. LAVERTY was born 01 FEB 1810 in OH, and died 17 MAR 1870. She married Joshua FISHER 0? NOV 1829. He died BEFORE 1850. Also, Thomas may have first married a Mry Ann Boyd Jane H Melvin 20 Mar 1804 Madison, OH 19 Dec 1870 James S Campbell 15 Aug 1824 Madison, OH Anonymous 1883 Family History Records TN 1814 Tax record Washington Co Lists a Joseph Melvin. Bekeley Co VA Rent Rolls *Name: THOMS MELVIN *State: Virginia *County: Berkeley County *Township: Rent Rolls *Year: 1772 *Record Type: Rent Role *Database: VA Early Census Index Bekeley Co VA Rent Rolls] *Name: JOHN MELVIN *State: Virginia *County: Berkeley County *Township: Rent Rolls *Year: 1777 *Record Type: Rent Role *Database: VA Early Census Index Name: THOS MELVIN State: Virginia County: Berkeley County Township: Rent Rolls Year: 1777 Record Type: Rent Role Database: VA Early Census Index JNO. OF CASTLE MELVIN State: Virginia County: Berkeley County Township: Rent Rolls Year: 1776 Record Type: Rent Role Database: VA Early Census Index Name: James Melvin Year: 1776 Place: Virginia Source Publication Code: 3110 Primary Immigrant: Melvin, James Annotation: General list of the Highland prisoners taken by Captain James and Richard Barron in the ship Oxford, and the assignment of them into fourteen divisions to be sent to various counties in Virginia. Source Bibliography: "THE HIGHLAND PRISONERS. Journal of Committee of Safety June 5, 1776-July 5, 1776; Monday the 24th of June 1776." In Tyler's Quarterly Historical and Genealogical Magazine, vol. 5:1 (July 1923), pp. 59-63. Page: 62 James Melvin Year: 1717 Place: Virginia Source Publication Code: 6223 Primary Immigrant: Melvin, James Annotation: Abstracts of Virginia Land Office patent books 9 through 14, covering the early decades of the eighteenth century. Includes numerous references to land patented by "French refugees," the Protestants (Huguenots) who fled France after Louis XIV revoked the Source Bibliography: NUGENT, NELL MARION, abstractor. Cavaliers and Pioneers: Abstracts of Virginia Land Patents and Grants. Vol. 3: 1695-1732. Richmond VA: Virginia State Library, 1979. 578p. Indexed. Page: 196 References Links contains "wayback" lineage of Melvins http://www.topozone.com/map.asp?lat=39.8817&lon=-83.3511&datum=nad27&u=4&layer=DRG&size=l&s=24 Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template